Numerous control systems have been proposed for controlling a plurality of independent functions and the most common type is commonly referred to as a "joy stick." In this type of control system, a single control lever is movable in two different angularly related planes to control different functions when moved along either plane. Examples of this type of control system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,519 and 3,541,876.
Another problem encountered with designing the control system is the fact that many times a single hydraulic pump is utilized for supplying pressurized fluid to various different functions through suitable selector means. When utilizing a single control system for controlling a pump which supplies fluid to a plurality of functions, it may be necessary to operate the pump through different ranges and have different selected settings for the various control functions.